Soul for sale
by Shades of amber
Summary: "I think we're both going to enjoy this little adventure," Katherine said lowly, pulling back and going back to driving. KatElena. -complete-


"Hey," Elena darted around and saw her vampire doppelganger staring right back at her. "Katherine?" Elena thought Katherine was dead or something, she didn't expect her to come right when all this was going down.

"I'm going in as you to the homecoming," Katherine answered her unsaid question. Elena felt thankfulness towards Katherine, but all Elena could do was smile.

"When this is over, I'm going back on the run. And I just wanted to ask you something-" Katherine involuntarily trailed off. Elena nodded curiously, beckoning her to continue.

"Since you seem in danger the most; wanna come with me?" Elena gaped at Katherine. She smirked knowingly at her reaction.

"You're saying you want me to go on the run with me?" Elena asked, almost thinking she heard incorrectly. "Yes," Katherine deadpanned unfazed.

Elena swallowed and her mind raced almost in excitement. "Ok," Elena agreed. Katherine was surprised that she actually said yes, but she made sure to keep her composure.

"Go back home and get the stuff you want to take, and be ready by 10 at least," Katherine said. Elena pursed her lips and easily nodded ok.

Damon hit it on the target, he got Klaus killed. Now everything was fine, and Katherine easily vanquished his zombie hybrids with the vervain/wolfsbane bombs that got them good.

Katherine left soon after, and now she waited in front of the Gilbert house. She called Elena's number, which she had snagged from Damon's phone months ago.

Elena answered the unknown number, "hello?" "It's me, I'm waiting outside now, hurry up," Katherine said quickly.

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec," Elena replied quickly, hanging up on her. Katherine waited impatiently and soon enough she saw Elena coming in the passenger side.

"We killed him," Katherine informed. Elena stopped: Wait she didn't have to go now, since she wouldn't be in danger.

Elena was ready to protest and tell Katherine that she was backing out. "Ah, ah, ah, you already said you're coming you can't back out now," Katherine said smirking deviously.

Elena groaned loudly and slid in her seat dejectedly. "Ok," Elena said begrudgingly.

They drove in silence, Elena felt alone. But it felt peaceful to her, for once it was just silence. But then again silence was sometimes near-deadly for her.

Katherine suddenly stopped the car, causing Elena to snap out of her thoughts and snap her head over to stare at Katherine questioningly.

"They should be calling in 5-4-3-2-1-" on que her phone rang. "Hello Damon," Katherine drawled out into her phone. "Where is she?" Elena was able to hear Damon's distinct voice on the other line.

"Elena you mean? She's right here," Katherine said easily. "Why did you take her?" Damon demanded gruffly. "I didn't take her. I offered her an escape and she took it quite quickly," Katherine said smirking.

The way she said it made Elena feel so guilty. Though Katherine was completely right. "Listen, I know Klaus is dead and all and we're free. But I need some alone time with my doppelganger, we never got to really know eachother. Know what I mean?" Katherine peeked over to Elena and smirked towards her.

Elena groaned at how Katherine made it seem like they were in love and running away with eachother.

Katherine hung up on Damon, and turned to Elena.

"That's the only way to get them to shut up and get off your back for a while," Katherine explained, in a seemingly innocent way. Elena found herself easily accepting it, and just nodding ok.

Katherine kept her eyes on Elena, and suddenly leaned in. Her lips met with Elena's. Elena was frozen for a second. Katherine was now kissing her!

Elena felt the irresponsible, reckless part of her brain awaken. The part where she didn't think of the consequences and just gave into her feelings. And right now, she was sort of enjoying this.

Katherine pulled away and smirked. "I think we're both going to enjoy this little adventure," Katherine said lowly, pulling back and going back to driving. Elena stayed quiet and let her thoughts consume her.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Soul 4 sale by Simon Curtis <em>

_So instead of the typical Steferine & Delena hype from last night. I thought of Katelena, since Elena was technically there when Katherine came to the house, so yeah I wrote this because I wanted to. _

_Last night's episode got some mixed reviews from me, so I liked it. It was epic, I mean come on it's Vampire diaries of course it is always that. But just how some things played out really irritated me. _

_But you should probably expect Rebekah/Elena stories from me,_

_Matt/Elena (possibly.) Stefan/Katherine since I never write of them. Klaus/Elena (I'm sorry I write to much of them, I love them and can't help it) Klaus/Katherine._

_A lot of other TVD stories will probably be published during this little 2 month longs hiatus. But anyway hope you enjoyed._


End file.
